1. Field of the Invention
This invention involves an air-conditioning refrigerator, and, more particularly, an air conditioner which is installed, in combination with a refrigerator, within the refrigerator housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is common knowledge, at least among homemakers, that the kitchen is the warmest part of the house. This is due, at least in part, to the fact that heat generating appliances, such as conventional stoves and refrigerators, are located within the kitchen. One solution, when the temperature gets excessive, is to start the centralized air conditioner, if one is available, to overcome kitchen discomfort (the kitchen also is a high humidity area). This, however, is a very inefficient manner of cooling a single room--the thermostat is infrequently located in the kitchen and thus the remainder of the house may be overcooled in order to obtain a comfortable kitchen.
Alternatively, a standard window air-conditioning unit may be considered. A window air conditioner for the kitchen, however, may not be practicable, depending on the design of the kitchen. Generally, in a kitchen, a window air-conditioning unit is less than optimum, tending to block out already limited light and view. In addition, in many kitchens, space is at a premium and there may not be room for a separate window air conditioner.
There is a need for an air-conditioning unit installation which is universally suitable for kitchen application, not blocking light or view, nor taking up additional space.